Just Friends?
by ButterflyBabe97
Summary: Hunter told Stephanie that he and Trish was just friends, but she thinks otherwise. Is he telling the truth or is Hunter and Trish are more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! Here's my new story, taking it back to the old days. This a Stephanie McMahon, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and Trish Stratus story! I hope you guys like it. Please review._

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I didn't trust him.<em> Stephanie sat thinking of tonight's events. She remembers all the yelling and screaming that she and Hunter had did a few minutes ago. Stephanie felt bad for confronting him the way she did. Stephanie confronted him with cellphone with text messages from Trish Stratus, which lead Hunter to fly off the hinges with anger. It was a known fact that Stephanie was jealous of Trish. Stephanie thought that Trish had everything she wanted the looks, the body, and brains, also among other things.

As soon as the friendship between Hunter and Trish started, she was alittle bit uneasy. Trish was known as the flirtatious type. So that was a red flag and what made it even worst was that Trish texted Hunter for every little thing. And that alone was annoying the heck out of Stephanie. After the huge arugement with Hunter, he left. Leaving an upset Stephanie to sit down on the couch and mope. But, one thing that stuck out in her mind that Hunter said.

"We're just friends, Steph, that's it!"

* * *

><p>Trish sat up in bed and watched, Hunter (as in Stephanie's Hunter) put on his shirt. She cocked her head to the side and sighed dreamly, taking a good look at every angle of him. There wasn't any words for Trish to describe him. All that she could say was that he was...amazing. He treated her well, he made her laugh and smile. It was like around her he was so free and silly, but around Stephanie he was so serious and had no sense of humor.<p>

And, yes it did start off of as a simple friendship, little talk and laugh and that was it. But, then he came to her for help with his problems with Stephanie. Then, there was a small bond between the two, that turn in this. This meaning an affair. An affair which had her falling in love.

Trish ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, getting up wrapping the sheets around her small frame. She walked up behind Hunter and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Why do you have to go?" Trish asked him with a slight whine in her voice. She didn't want to go, but she knew why.

"I told you Trish, I gotta go back to patch things up with Steph."

"But, can you stay alittle bit longer?"

"I wish I could, but I can't, besides I almost got in trouble tonight because of you."

"Well, I'm sorry but you know Stephanie is a noisy little brat!"

"I'll tell you what," Hunter said, turning around to look Trish into her pretty brown eyes,"tomorrow we can spend the whole night together. How does that sound?"

"Trish rolled her eyes giving,"Alright, but you have to make it worth my wilde."

"You don't have to worry about that.", Hunter leaned in and kissed her lips,"See ya', later."

"Okay."

And with that said Trish watched as Hunter walked out of her hotel room. Trish sat back down on her bed. She felt (kinda) bad for messing around with a guy who already had a girlfriend. To her relationships were sacred, they were build on trust and honesty. But, hey the heart wants, what the heart wants, right?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, eveyone! Here's the new chapter, you've all been waiting for. I love and thank you all for all the feedback for this story. Keep 'em comin'. _

_P.S:Sorry it's so short!_

* * *

><p>Stephanie awoke to the sound of the hotel room door opening. She eagerly got of bed and made her way to the door, when she became face to face with Hunter. When, she saw him and an apologetic smile crepted on her face. Stephanie walked over towards Hunter and gave him a hug. She missed him, eventhough he was gone for a short amount of time. She felt so bad for accusing of something that he never had any intention of doing.<p>

"Hunter, I'm so sorry! I never mean't to accuse of cheating on me with Trish, it was stupid of me to even think that." Stephanie cried.

Hunter wiped away Stephanie tears,"Don't worry about it Steph, I already forgave you."

"But, how can you forgive me so easily, after everything I said to you?"

"I love you, Steph, and I know you didn't mean those things. Just like the things I said to you. Besides, Trish isn't my type of girl, she doesn't have what you have."

"And that is?"

"Your personality, your smile, and your beauty-"

Stephanie placed her fingers on his lips," Okay, I get it, if I don't stop you know you'll on forever." Stephanie wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck,"So what do you want to do first, now that we've made up?"

Hunter smiled, mischeviously,"I think I have something in mind."

Stephanie let out a small giggle, she couldn't be happier. _Maybe this experience will keep me to mind my own business. Just to think Hunter would cheat on me? Ha! He'll never do it._

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Trish! It's me Vince. How are you?"

Trish rolled her eyes in annoyance, she looked over at the clock. The red numbers read, 3:45 a.m. She was in no mood to deal with over obnoxious and confident Vincent Kennedy McMahon. But, she couldn't let him know that.

"Vince! Hi, honey, I see you gotta away from Linda."

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to call and let you know that I missed you. I was wondering if I could come and see you tomorrow night. Me and you dinner, 9 o'clock?"

"Vince, I can't, I already have plans."

"Okay, how about Tuesday night at 9 o'clock?"

_He won't just leave me alone! Doesn't he know I don't want him? I want Hunter, is that so hard to ask?_

"Yeah, Tuesday, sounds fine."

"Well, Linda's up. Love you, Trish."

"Bye, Vince." Trish hung up her cellphone a sigh. She layed there in bed thinking how did she get herself into a situation. She's involved with Vince and Hunter at the same time. But, then again Trish wasn't really going out with Vince, he's more of a cover up. To keep Hunter from looking suspicious around Stephanie while she's around. It was some work, but it was worth it, for the both of them.

_Hunter, when are you going to see that your the one for me._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, guys! Here's the new chapter. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I never new anyone would like it. Keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

><p>Stephanie and Hunter walked into the Scottrade Center in , Missouri, hand in hand. The couple couldn't be happier, at least that what Stephanie thought. Stephanie noticed Hunter acting alittle strange but she thought it was just Hunter being Hunter. They made their way into Hunter's locker room, she sat down on the black leather couch.<p>

Stephanie started to smile,"Hunter, how about we go out to dinner after the show?"

"Sorry, Steph, but I have plans."

"For?"

"I'm going to pull an all nighter at the gym."

Stephanie's face and hopes dropped,"Oh, well okay, I'll just stay back the hotel and watch t.v."

"Come on, Stephanie, don't make feel bad!"

"Hunter, I'm not! I just want to spend time with you but it seems like you don't want to spend time with me." Tears started to stream down Stephanie's cheeks. She didn't mean to cry, it just.. sighed and sat down on the couch next to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around here.

"I'm sorry, Hunter, it's not a big deal."

"It's okay, look I'll tell you what, we'll do something together soon. I promise."

Stephanie wiped away her tears,"Okay, I love you, Hunter."

"I love you too, Steph. I have to go get some fresh air, I'll be back."

Stephanie watched Hunter walk out of the locker room, as the door closed she layed down on the couch and sighed. She felt like her relationship was falling apart.

* * *

><p><em>Should I wear the black outfit or the red outfit for tonight? Some many options so little time. <em>Trish was laying out her outfit for tonight's show, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called to the person at the door, she was still thinking about the outfit when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her tiny waist.

"Hey, babe." Trish smiled as Hunter kissed her cheek, she missed the sound of his voice. In some way it relaxed her.

"Hey! How are you?

"I'm fine, Steph, is just wearing me down." Trish watched Hunter sit down on the couch and ran his hands over his face. Trish walked over to him and straddled his waist, she pulled his hands away from his face and placed them on her waist. This brought a smile to Hunter's lips.

"Everything, is going to be okay. Your with me now, don't think about Stephanie."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, and tonight you'll be all mine. And I promise to treat you like the king you are." Trish told him, leaning in to give a kiss. She pulled away from the kiss to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. She wanted him so bad, she wanted him to be all hers. But instead she had to share with women she hates the most.

"And tomorrow?"

"I'll have a date with Vince!"

"What!"

Trish saw the look in Hunter eyes, she saw jealousy and anger with a hint of hurt.

"I'm sorry, but he asked me and it'll help us."

"It'll help us how?"

"Because, Stephanie knows about Vince and I, so Stephanie won't suspect us together. It's smart isn't?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Trish smiled and kissed him again, but this time Hunter kissed her back. He layed her down on the couch and the two started to make out. For now, this was alright for Trish. For now, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, everyone! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it, I made it alittle longer. Please review!

* * *

><p>Stephanie was sitting up in bed watching Top Gun, crying with box of tissues. She was on the part of the movie when Lt. Pete "Maverick" Mitchell and Charlotte "Charlie" Blackwood's kissing scene, it was so romantic. She wished sometimes her and Hunter's relationship was like that. It would be nice for a change. Right about now Hunter was at the gym working out, she knew how much he loves to work out, so she wouldn't tell no. She was just reaching for another tissue, when someone knocked her door. Stephanie got out of bed and opened it up and saw that it was her brother, Shane McMahon.<p>

"Shane! Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just here to check up on my baby sis, but I see I couldn't have come on at a better time." Shane walked into the room, looking around the room. It was filled with 5 empty ice cream cartons and a box of tissues.

"If your thinking it's Hunter it's not...this time."

"So, why are here stuffing youself with ice cream?"

"Because, my relationship is falling apart, Shane!" Stephanie began to sob on Shane's shoulder.

"I thought you said it has nothing to do with Hunter?"

"It doesn't..I think? Shane, I don't know! I think I ruined everything!"

"How?"

"Well, the other night, I accused him of cheating on me with Trish, but it wasn't true. Now, Hunter thinks I'm a physco, controlling girlfriend. And now we're falling apart and it's all my fault."

"Stephie, listen to me, nothing is your fault. If you like I'll talk to Hunter for you, okay?"

Stephanie wiped her tears away,"I guess that's fine. Thank you, Shane." Stephanie hugged Shane, she was glad to have a brother like him.

"No problem. Now, before I go, are you sure your fine?"

"Yes, Shane, I'm fine." Stephanie gave Shane another hug and followed him out the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

><p>Trish and Hunter was sitting in her hotel, making out. The two were injoying themselves, they couldn't keep their hands off eachother. That was until, there was 2 urgent knocks on her door. Sighing, Trish pushed Hunter off of her and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and started panic.<p>

"Oh my god, Hunter, it's Vince hide!" She whispered to him, she couldn't believe Vince had the audacity to show up at her door unannouced. Hunter got off the bed and hid in the closet. Trish looked into the mirror and started to fix her blonde hair and make-up. _Look pretty and smile, Trish! Act like you weren't just locking lips with your boss's daughter's boyfriend._

Trish opened the door and smile,"Hi, Vince! What brings you here?"

Vince smiled at the sight of Trish, she was wearing a short, lace nightgown. He thought she looked hot,"You." Vince grabbed Trish in a disgusting, sloppy, kiss. The kiss caught her by surprise. Trish haven't felt so dirty in her life.

Trish struggled to get free, but when she did, she gently pushed Vince away. She was careful to keep her composer.

Trish wiped her lips and made sure not to mess up her lip gloss,"Vince, wait a minute! Let me get freshened up first before we get 'close'"

Trish walked into the bathroom and dry heaved. She remembered there was a time she actually liked kissing Vince. What happened?

"Trish, hurry up! I don't have long, Linda will be back soon."

_Hold her horse oldie!_

"Okay, Vince, I'm coming!"

_Okay, Trish you can do this!_

Trish walked out of the bathroom and kissed Vince on the cheek. Vince smiled, it was so hard for Trish not to roll her eyes at him.

"So, what are we going to do Trish?"

_I have to think of something to get rid of him and fast!_

"Look Vince before you came here I got a call from my mother. My sister came down with a sickness and she's in the hospital. I was suppose to call her a few minutes ago, so..."

Vince's face dropped,"Oh, well you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You just go back to Linda." Trish started ushering Vince out of the door.

"Well, tell your sister I said get better."

"Yeah, yeah, bye!" Trish slammed the door in Vince's face. Yeah, she knew it was kinda rude, but he needed to leave.

"The coast is clear, Hunter you can come out now!"

Hunter walked over the closet, grabbed Trish and through her down on the bed,"Finally I thought he'd never leave."

Trish smiled from ear to ear,"Tell me about."


End file.
